


Silver Screen Scenarios

by Zimithrus1



Series: Always and Forever [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Clack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Tumblr: otpprompts, Yaoi, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimithrus1/pseuds/Zimithrus1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cloud and Zack finally have a day off together, they decide to spend it at the movies. However, dim lighting, an empty theater, and attractive individuals can only mean one thing...</p><p>"What about the movie?” Cloud asked, never taking his eyes off of his significant other’s.<br/>Hands moved from his body to cup the sides of his face, holding it in his grasp gentle as he drank in the sight before him.</p><p>“Fuck it.” Zack growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Screen Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another otp prompt I found on Tumblr. Man, I've been doing a lot of those lately XD Regardless, here's a super steamy chapter with a potent amount of lemons for you. ;)

**Silver Screen Scenario**

“I think you bought too many snacks. Are you even going to eat all that?” A soft alto voice asked.

A young blond was currently glancing behind him as he continued to walk ahead. His thick hair was bright and wild, spiked riotously against his head and doing as it pleased. The color rivaled the brightest sunshine or trumped the loveliest shade of full-grown wheat in the summertime. His bright sky-blue eyes were glistening even in the dim lighting of where he strode while a single golden yellow eyebrow arched up to meet his hairline.

His choice of clothes only accentuated his eyes. He was dressed in a button-up deep turquoise blue shirt with quarter long sleeves with rolled up cuffs and a small collar. For pants, those were slim fitting black jeans while a clean pair of black combat boots with a zipper and three straps brought it all together.

The path he traversed was on the small and dimly lit side, but that was a given when trying to get into a movie theatre auditorium. The sight behind him was just that; a sight to see. His boyfriend of slightly older age had his arms and hands full of assorted snacks and concessions and the largest sized popcorn balanced on top of that chaotic armful. He could barely see raven-colored spikes bouncing from behind the overfull bucket.

“Hmm…You’re right...” A light tenor voice hummed in agreement.

The bucket shifted to reveal a naturally-tanned elfish face with a smile of the same manner. His sapphire blue eyes were gleaming like scintillating gems, contrasting with the dark-pitched hall they walked through. His hair was almost as crazy as the other’s, save for the fact that his was spiked behind him as a single strand deliberately hung in his face.

He had on a maroon-colored dress shirt with a light gray denim jacket slung over it. The shirt was a button-up like the blond’s own, but two of his top buttons were undone and the bottom hem was more of an oval shape. His pants were navy blue jeans with holes in the knees. White and black high top Converse completed the semi-casual look.

“-We should have gotten more!” He chirped enthusiastically.

“Zack, can you even see where you’re going?” The blond inquired, having to glance ahead of him briefly to make sure he didn’t run into anything.

“More or less, I just gotta glance over like this-” The raven-haired teen began, pausing as he angled his arms and craned his neck at different angles. “- _Voila_! I can see! And my, don’t you look marvelous today, Cloud?” He twittered, half-lidded eyes locking with his boyfriend’s.

Cloud found himself blushing so fiercely that he had to stop glancing behind him so Zack wouldn’t see that cursed pink flourish on his face. He instead scuffled across the dim alleyway with his head slightly tucked down and his eyes connected with the orange lights at the bottom of the wall. Even though he and his boyfriend had been going out for two months already, every compliment or suggestive comment still caused him to blush fiercely.

In those two months, this was only the fourth time they had actually gotten to get out and enjoy spending time with one another. Due to their employment at Shin-Ra, the two always had very conflicting schedules. Being a rather low-ranked cadet, Cloud wasn’t given liberty very often. He got his days off on the weekends like the rest of the infantry, but Zack was a completely different story. He was a SOLDIER, a First Class to be exact. Therefore, he was always called away on missions and small jobs on a near daily occurrence.

When he had a day off, Cloud didn’t, and when the blond had one off, the raven-haired man didn’t. It was a never-ending cycle that was both annoying and rather stressful. Whenever they did spend time together, it was only for a few hours or a hastily planned crash for the night with one or the other always gone in the morning.

Cloud had liberty today and Zack was free of missions and errands for the whole day. Realizing they had an entire day to themselves, they immediately made plans to go out together. A movie had been the first choice seeing as there was one the duo had been wanting to see for quite some time, but never having enough of it to do so. So here they were, seeing a two o’ clock showing of a movie called Epic.

Sure, it might have been classified as a movie for children, but the blond thought it actually looked interesting. Besides, his First class boyfriend had been the one nearly dying to see it. Apparently it was about unseen people that lived in the woods, and a girl that didn’t believe in it was magically transported into it. They were lucky they finally got liberty when they did, today was the last day to see this movie.

Cloud finally broke out of the small hall and into the auditorium where the movie would be shown. A quick glance ahead and all around was all he needed to determine that there was absolutely no one else in the theatre but them.

The theatre in LOVELESS plaza was certainly a nice one. The entrance and exit to the theatre was in the back instead of the front and it was a rather flat room with the back being slightly elevated, but not off the ground. It was slanted, if anything, with the seats near the screen just a few feet lower than the ones in the back. Each seat was a red-leather recliner with thick armrests and the chairs could nearly lay someone flat on their back if it was reclined it enough. Cloud let out a gentle cry of surprise when he felt Zack bump into him from behind. A few pieces of overly-buttered popcorn few out of the bucket and sprinkled onto the floor below.

“Whoops! My bad!” Zack apologized with a laugh. He glanced up from over the popcorn bucket and a wild smile flashed across his face. “Well what do you know? We’ve got the whole theatre to ourselves!” He commented.

“At least we won’t have to worry about screaming kids.” Cloud acknowledged.

“And we get the best seats in the house!” The SOLDIER stated.

He was quick to maneuver around his younger boyfriend to get to said best seat close to the middle of the auditorium, moving as if it would be gone before he could get there. The blond followed behind with a soft exhale and a gentle grin on his face. After all, Zack wouldn’t be Zack without all of that untamed energy and small amount of patience. He really was deserving of the ‘puppy’ nickname. By the time Cloud made it to the aisle with the best view, the raven-haired man was already sitting in a seat and putting all the sweets and snacks next to him on a spare chair to the left.

When he heard footsteps, Zack glanced back to his right with a soft and genuine smile on his face. He then patted the empty seat on his right a couple of times, inviting the younger man to have a seat next to him. The blond had to roll his eyes as he made his way over.

“I just freaking love these seats! They’re more comfortable than my own couch at home!” Zack laughed as he started to recline his seat. “I swear I could just fall asleep on these things.” He added as he found a comfortable position to relax in on his chair.

“I doubt it, not after all those sweets you just bought.” Cloud commented as he adjusted his own recliner to his likings.

Before the First Class could respond, the lights in the theatre further dimmed as the massive screen ahead of them started to play the first of the previews. Soon, the entire room was cloaked in darkness and only the light of the screen remained. The raven-haired man could barely see the empty chairs in front of him or the blond next to him.

The first preview rolled through with little to no interest, not really satisfying Zack’s taste in films. To be honest, he enjoyed almost every kind of movie genre, but the one that was just displayed was way too much of a chick flick. The rest seem to reel on without catching his attention. The last one that rolled by was much different however. This one had action, suspense, humor, and some romance too. It wasn’t going to come out for another four months, but he knew it was one he wanted to see.

“Hey, Cloud. We should see-” Zack began, only to cut himself off and fade away into silence when he glanced over.

The blond was in the middle of a stretch his arms pulled over his head and high in the air, his eyes scrunched shut in the action. His deep turquoise dress shirt had rode up on his body, exposing some sensual midriff and skin. He could even see the waistband of the younger man’s boxers from below his loose fitting jeans. The raven-haired man didn’t know what it was; the lighting, the way his significant other came down from his stretch or the way his intoxicating blue eyes glimmered against the screen’s bright contrast.

Regardless of what it did happen to be, Zack couldn’t resist leaning in and planting a slow and amorous kiss against Cloud’s cheek.

He felt the skin beneath his lips warm considerably as he continued the gentle connection. He pulled away after a moment, gazing into those bright blue eyes to gauge the blond’s reaction from his own actions. Skin was flushed pink, only detectable from the bright movie screen. Jewel-like eyes were wide and bright as they gazed back at him. Full peachy lips were slightly parted and moistened gently. Those glowing eyes broke away from his eyes to glance to his lips, then back again, his body asking for more without his brain comprehending so.

So Zack complied with the silent longing, even if the movie had just started by this point. He leaned in further, mashing his lips against Cloud’s as his body was tilted so far over that he was pressed to the edge of his own seat. Their mouths moved and worked against the other, slow and steady, never breaking contact. There was a gentle exhale from the younger man, the warm breath puffing past his own lips and into the mouth of the older one, whom groaned deeply from the sensation it brought.

He felt his stomach turning and churning, his whole body begging for more. Zack drove his tongue past Cloud’s lips and explored inside like it was something he had never tasted before. The blond quietly moaned into the poisonous touch, curling his lips back even further to experience more of the euphoric feeling. While they continued to explore each other, broad arms reached up and curled around the cadet. One hand nestled in sunset colored spikes while the other was planted softly on the small of the younger man’s back.

Zack pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. The air in his lungs felt heavy like lead, making him breathe hard and in a ragged fashion. His fingers curled into those spikes while his other hand started to rub small circles on his back. All this from just a little kissing. His body only craved more, demanding to take in the blond, drink him up and ride him out like some glorious high.

Using a small amount of restrained strength, Zack tugged Cloud over the armrest and into his lap. The blond was quick to move into the proper position, bodies moving so fluidly in this fashion so much it was almost like clockwork. Punch in, get to work. Slender legs parted over the First’s lap, groin against groin. Hands rest both firm and soft against his chest as mouths moved to meet again. Arms curled around the younger man’s smaller frame, pulling him closer and exploring his back and wild wheat-hued hair. The movie played on as background noise, no longer the point of interest for the two in their own little world.

Zack pulled that full bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down, gnawing on the puffy flesh and leaving the mark of his canines in them. Cloud exhaled loudly, his hands moving from the older man’s chest to his hair, to tangle and embed. Faces flushed red as if sick with fever, skin beginning to perspire as if over-worked. Every organ was twisting, every emotion brimming. Want, desire, lust, love, overflowing.

The First released the bottom lip and moved on to defile some other part of his cadet. Once he was sure every last conceivable inch of his lips had been kissed and coated, he moved on to sully the tender skin below the blond’s right earlobe. Cloud moaned and squirmed against Zack’s lap from the sensation it brought, only serving to stimulate once dormant parts of their anatomy. This in turned caused both respective parties to groan and shift, liking and wanting more of that sweet clothed contact.

The raven-haired man continued to gently kiss and suck the skin below the blond’s ear, trailing that skilled mouth down his neck and pausing when there was a sharp cry of approval from his other half. The new spot to violate was at the base of his neck, right above his collarbone. There was a sharp exhale that rasped in front of him as that lithe frame bucked into his own again, causing erections to slam against the other and quiver.

Zack soon kissed every inch of skin on either side of Cloud’s neck before moving back up to his already swollen lips. The movie continued to play for an audience that no longer cared, the music from it only falling on deaf ears. This time, the blond was the one to push his tongue into the mouth before him. His actions were greeted with an approving grunt. The rather inexperienced organ traced his bow-shaped lips before scaling his teeth. He broke through the ivory wall as their tongues clashed together, swirling and tasting the other.

It was euphoric, it was heavenly. Every sound was exhilarating, each moment of contact was amorous. Lucid and eloquent sounds derived from the most hungry and mad motions. The cadet bucked his hips, clashing them with the First’s. Both grunted into the other’s mouths, wanting more than they already possessed. Zack took the reins of control once more, diving his own tongue back into Cloud’s mouth. It surprised the younger man, but that surprise turned back into desire when the organs slid across the other while their lips continued to pulse and press together.

The raven-haired man pressed even deeper, pushing his tongue to the back of the blond’s throat. The younger man gagged slightly, pulling away enough to cough and catch labored breaths. Zack did not give him much a reprieve before he collided his lips back into the blond’s. They were already so sore that he could feel the inflamed flesh splitting and cracking, the saliva exchange doing no good to moisten them. There was a metallic tang slithering its way into the soldier’s mouth and he knew it was a trace of blood.

To draw out more of the bitter yet addictive taste, he took that blistered lip back in his teeth and bit down. A half-cry of pain and pleasure bubbled up from the cadet as he bucked into the motion. Zack siphoned that crimson life into his mouth, coating both his and Cloud’s lips with it like some crude shade of lipstick. They pressed together, moving, touching, stomachs stirring as they continued to bite, kiss, and suck the other breathless.

The younger man soon had to pull back for a moment, panting for the air his lungs burned for. The blond’s neck was coated in ruby and lilac, his lips coated with his own russet tang. The movies’ sounds changed from gentle to more intense; reminding the two they originally came here to watch what was currently playing. But when their eyes melded with their partners, there was wavering conviction about doing that.

“Wh-What about the movie?” Cloud asked, never taking his eyes off of his significant other’s.

Hands moved from his body to cup the sides of his face, holding it in his grasp gentle as he drank in the sight before him.

“ _Fuck it_.” Zack growled before he pulled the blond’s face back to his own.

Break time was over, back to work. Don’t slow down, go for gold. The cadet was back to squirming and writhing against the lap of his lover again, but more in pain rather than pleasure this go round. His lips were stinging and burning, but he didn’t want it to stop. Even though it hurt, it felt immensely virtuous. When there was a whimper rather than a moan, The raven-haired man pulled away just enough to trail his tongue over the blond’s lips and puff warm air against them, to soothe them.

When they seemed mended enough, Zack started back up with their make out session, being a bit more gentle as to not cause too much pain. Cloud was back to breathlessly moaning and squirming again, intestines tightening, stomachs stirring. When the younger one bucked his hips a little rougher than usual, it caused both of their members to pulse from the brief contact, either respective individual already tented.

That was all they needed to be driven over the edge. Zack pushed Cloud off of him and back over to his own recliner, the seat leaned back as far as it could go. The older male was quick to climb on top of the younger one before starting to kiss a patch of his neck he found he left untouched. The cadet’s hands reached up, fisting his significant other’s shirt and balling it into his fists. He tilted his head back, allowing his milky skin to be ruined even further. A head buried deeper into his neck, raven black spikes gently brushing across his beet red cheeks as lips kissed and teeth nipped.

The raven-haired man wedged his left knee in between the blond’s legs, parting them forcibly as he further lowered his hulking frame over the smaller one beneath, pressing his clothed erection against the younger’s own.

At the delightful friction, those fisted hands released the red shirt above him and tangled into those thick black spikes next to him, embedding deeply as he sighed and moaned. The two went from passionate kissing to dry thrusting. Cloud was moaning and Zack was grunting while the movie continued on as background noise.

Clothing was suddenly too much of a barrier between them. The raven-haired man paused just long enough to pull his head away from that enticing neck and focus his eyes and fingers on unbuttoning that blue shirt below. The blond was then feverishly blushing, glancing all around him with nervous eyes as he started to withdraw as best as he could. They had never done it in public before.

“Easy, babe. It’s just you and me.” Zack soothed with a sensual voice and half-lidded sapphire eyes as he continued to unbutton the blue top.

“Wh-What if someone walks in?” Cloud breathlessly inquired, feeling scared about being spotted like so.

“We’re already thirty minutes into the movie. If anyone was going to show up, they would have already.” Zack explained getting down to the last of the buttons on his boyfriend’s shirt.

Before his shirt could be completely undone, Cloud’s hands quickly grasped the First’s wrists, making him pause and look into his eyes. Those sky blues were mixed and hazed with both slight panic and anxiety. However, the raven-haired man just smiled lightly before he leaned back in and pressed tender kisses to the blond’s sore lips to both quell his nervousness and distract him. At first, the cadet tried to pull away from it, getting second thoughts about this whole movie theatre make out session, but eventually those lips against his started to win him over.

Eventually, he was back to drowning in love and desire, so far gone to barely even care that all the buttons on his shirt were undone by this point. The fabric was slid off his shoulders, exposing them against the leather of the recliner and the warmth of his boyfriend’s guiding hands. The material only clothed his arms and his back, leaving a heaving chest denude and ripe.

Finding new skin to work with, Zack pulled his lips away from Cloud’s and trailed them down his neck to his chest, enjoying the way the taut skin dipped and rippled under his skilled touch. The blond gasped at the gentle touch, arching his back off the seat slightly as his fingers curled tightly into the soldier’s wrists. Sloppy kisses were trailed down from his chest to his stomach, slithering across the milky-white skin, his tongue darting out to claim it as his own. Those moistened lips then connected with the sex lines right above the waistband of the cadet’s boxers, his pants low enough already to expose them.

Those kisses and sloppy trails traced back up from those lines to his stomach, humming with delight when he heard the younger one shudder or moan softly. He could feel the blond’s stomach churning from under the touch of his tongue, felt those intestines coil like a serpent underneath. He traced that skilled organ back up to his chest, dipping it in at the most hollow point. When that wet tongue brushed over his throat, he could feel it constrict from a deep swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing with. He took a brief moment to lick that too, smirking and humming as he felt Cloud writhe beneath him.

He loved those wispy noises his cadet made, but he wanted to hear him without restraint, wanted to hear him let go and give in. Keep going, no time to clock out yet, there’s still so much that needs to be done. He retracted his tongue back into his mouth and fixed his eyes to the huffing, panting blond beneath him. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at his significant other, he looked so helpless with his shirt half off him and an erection pushing against his pants, his hands splayed on either side of his head. He looked so damn gorgeous right then and there. He felt himself grow harder from just the sight alone.

So with a poised hand, he started to palm the younger man through his clothes, firm callused hand pressing and massaging the thick bulge beneath, his eyes deep and dark as he watched that angelic face contort from the touch.

Cloud was alight in breathier moans and gasps than before, his hands moving from the sides of his head to the soldier’s arms, pushing past his jacket fabric and digging his nails into his tanned skin. His back was arched off the recliner as his head pushed back against where it lay, making him look like a beautiful writhing mess.

Zack felt his cadet’s cock harden in the guide of his hand even more so and he couldn’t bite back a dark smirk from crawling over his face. The things he could do to that lover of his sometimes. He made his palming motions leisurely, teasing. Slowing down just enough for the blond to take notice of the change in pace.

“Don’t…Tease me.” Cloud huffed, speaking in between the motions and his own moans, glancing up through his rather long eyelashes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zack mused, feigning innocence as he worked that bulge slower, but harder.

“ _Ahh_ …If you’re going to do it, do it like you _mean_ it.” Cloud demanded, his right hand reaching down to grasp his boyfriend’s before he forced the older man to work him harder and faster through his clothes.

“Like I _mean_ it, huh? Since when did cadets give their superiors orders?” Zack hummed as he took his hand away with a bit of force. “No matter. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be wishing I _didn’t_ mean it.”

That was all the warning that was given before those hands seized both the waist of the blonde’s pants and boxers and yanked them down to his ankles with ease. As soon as the cadet’s member was freed from the confines of his clothes, a firm hand grasped the erection and worked the shaft while the tormentor had a dour look on his face.

Cloud was no talk and all moans after that, his back arching further as his entire insides clenched tightly like a fist. His nails clawed up the soldier’s arm, digging deeper into the skin, leaving red and white crescent shaped marks in the flesh. The First smirked and grunted deeply at the sting the action brought.

He loved seeing that angelic face twist and contort in pleasure almost as if in intense concentration. He squeezed that throbbing cock tightly in his hand, watching with pure enjoyment and lust as that body contracted and a moan cut through the air and blended into the noise of the movie, fading away into the sounds of the calming music and characters speaking. Digits worked the sensitive skin firmly, smirking as he watched his significant other whine and moan under his touch.

Zack was only orchestrating the motions, but felt himself growing hot and working up a sweat. He swallowed thickly, drowning in the sight of pleasuring his boyfriend in the dark cover of an empty movie theatre. It was thrilling, exhilarating, enticing and intoxicating. He felt himself grow rigid, the blood in his brain draining to his erection, making him think without reason. He tore his hand away from Cloud and hastily started to remove his own clothes.

Small break, a pause for lunch, so to speak. Get ready to work even harder upon returning. Off came the jacket, shrugging it off his shoulders as he tossed it over where his seat once was. His new seat was his significant other’s body. Swift and diligent digits worked at the buttons on his dress shirt while the blonde beneath drank up the sight.

Once those buttons came undone and exposed a broad chest, the cadet reached up as his fingers traced each muscular line and dip in his torso. His touch was so soft, yet brutal. Each ghostly motion sent chills up and down Zack’s arms. He tipped his head back as those delicate fingers worked a magical spell over his body. He felt his own cock quiver from it, brushing against the exposed one below. Fingers traced each ab, trailed over the faint protrusions of his ribs, towed over predominant collarbones. That slithering contact glided down to his own set of sex lines, two digits tracing them with a gentle amount of pressure.

It was enough for a chill to rack throughout the soldier’s entire body as a groan slipped out of his mouth, his eyes closed and his figure bucking into the touch like Cloud had done many minutes ago. They were both capable of undoing the other, knowing in just what ways to unhinge them and pull out their innermost demons. They knew how to tear the wild animal out of their human skin and let it get drunk in the sights and touches of the other.

They were like wolves and deer; one always taking charge while the other could do nothing but await destruction. However, the doe could be capable of fighting back for a moment, gaining the slight upper hand of its predator. But eventually the deer would become lost in the insides of the wolf as they combined in the sickest way possible.

So the deer started to distract the wolf. Cloud trailed his hands down to the waist of Zack’s jeans, slender fingers grappling onto the button and zipper. The raven-haired man opened his dark clouded eyes and glanced down at the blond below, watching with amused and aroused interest as the normally submissive man started to become dominant for a moment. The button was undone and the zipper was pulled down, only making that massive bulge much more predominant. It was at that point that the cadet began to palm and grope his significant other, just like he had been done moments ago.

Zack couldn’t stop the dark groan from slipping out of his mouth as those delicate hands worked him sloppily. His eyelids closed once more as he lost himself in the sensation, the movie changing scenes but still being ignored. He curled his fingers into the blond’s bare shoulders, anchoring himself to the body below. Cloud himself had to shudder at the sound his other half made.

It wasn’t often that the raven-haired man displayed that pent up side; the side that succumbed to things like simple touch and human connection. That gentle and wild part of him that hadn’t been taken away by SOLDIER or Shin-Ra. Wanting to hear those deep-pitched groans again, the cadet palmed the older man harder and a touch bit faster than before.

Zack dipped his head into the crook of Cloud’s neck as his fingers curled against those slim shoulders tightly. He may not have much experience in the field of pleasure, but the way he performed it as best he could was more arousing than having all the skill in the world.

“ _Ahh, holy shit._ ” Zack growled into his neck, hot breath ghosting into the flesh beneath.

The blond’s hairs were standing up on end on both his arms and the back of his neck. That voice was almost like some sort of angry purr, and the way it vibrated through his skin made him shudder. He had to pause the palming when he felt overwhelmed from the noises his boyfriend made, and his own aroused state.

Sensing he was getting a bit too worked up to properly focus, the soldier leaned back and sucked in a deep breath of much needed air. He slowly pried his eyes open and glanced down at the cadet. His face was flushed pink and dotted with the first signs of sweat. While he normally liked to see the younger one without clothes at all, there was an exception this time. The way that undone shirt was draped of his shoulders and only clinging to his arms, the fabric splayed around him like a blanket as only a corner draped over one of his hips. It was just enticing and made the moment ten times better.

Zack couldn’t resist diving back in for another mouth-to-mouth session, regardless of how sore his and Cloud’s lips were. He made sure to drag his tongue across those swollen lips, moistening them just enough for another round before they started to kiss once more. The blond was gently moaning and sighing into the caress, hands reaching up to tangle in those thick black locks hovering above him. The two only pulled away when they effectively sucked the air out of the other’s lungs.

Feeling sated for the moment, Zack leaned back and decided to further strip both himself and Cloud. Pants and boxers, along with socks and shoes were removed sensually, his own button-up shirt joining his jacket on the empty seat next to him while the rest slopped to the floor. The raven-haired man took great pleasure in removing the last bits of clothes from his lover in the same kind of carnal fashion until both forms were opened to the other in all their natural glory.

“Got a task for you, Strife.” Zack spoke, his tone murky and commanding.

“What do you need?” Cloud responded with a soft voice.

“Wet this down.” The solider smirked, gesturing to his erection.

A heavy red blush painted the entirety of the blond’s face as his misty eyes glanced down to the member in question, his Adam’s apple visible when he swallowed thick and loud.

“That’s an order, cadet.” Zack mused darkly as he pulled himself off the blond and stood in front of him.

“Yes, sir.” Cloud slurred, sitting up from the recliner to perform the aforementioned task.

He was nervous, he had only done this once before and he didn’t even get to do it for every long. He was pretty sure his face was flushed so much that it would be visible in the darkness of the theatre. But he did as he was told. He crawled forward a bit, pausing right in front of it before he glanced up with an innocent look on his face.

“Like this?” He mewled as his eyes glistened like dewdrops.

“Yeah. Keep going.” Zack responded.

With his right hand, he gently placed it against the back of the blond’s head, fingers running through the spikes before the palm pressed his head forward. Cloud obliged to the silent cue and wrapped his mouth around it, starting with the tip. Inexperience was fresh on his tongue as he naïvely worked his swollen lips around the head, his tongue barely assisting him in the endeavor.

But when he heard a low moan barrel out of the soldier’s throat, he knew that his innocent approach was all he needed. So, he got a little more gutsy. He took in another inch of hardness, making sure his tongue didn’t just flop around and actually participated in the work.

His ears were greeted with another moan for his actions as his blond spikes were fisted tightly. A whimper blew past his lips and into the flesh in his mouth, which only caused Zack to react again. Cloud didn’t know how much he could handle, but he figured he’d at least try to take in all he could in order to please his lover. So he braced himself and took in that hard cock for all it was worth, drinking up so much he was nearly balls deep.

“ _Fuck, Cloud!_ ” Zack growled loudly, fisting those sunshine yellow locks tightly.

The cadet thought that sound alone would push him over the edge, if the hands pressing him even further into that patch of skin didn’t do it already. He could feel the thick shaft pressing against the back of his throat like some fucking swab test. He had to breathe as steadily as he could through his nose, but even doing that couldn’t stop him from eventually gagging around the hardened flesh.

Even though he was literally choking, he didn’t want to stop pleasing his significant other. So he continued to try and drink up every inch of cock that he could possibly deep throat. However he did more gagging and coughing than actual wetting and sucking. His head was soon pulled away and his body pushed back against the recliner again. His lips were parted and swollen further, almost looking fake. The solider was climbing on top of him again with a dour smirk chiseled into his face.

“Aren’t you an obedient little cadet?” Zack spoke deeply, chuckling after the rhetorical question.

Now that he was slicked down, he could do something that would prove beneficial to both parties. He spread Cloud’s legs before hoisting his lower half off the recliner a bit. With his enhanced hearing, he could pick up the frantic beats of the blond’s heart from inside his chest. He could hear the raspy breaths from the back of his throat and he could see the anxiety watering in his eyes like tears. Blow the whistle, bring on the overtime. No time to quit now, the hard work’s just begun.

“Relax babe, you know I’ll be gentle.” Zack soothed, doing a complete one-eighty degree turn on his approach. He took his hand and ran it down the cadet’s right cheek, his thumb gently rubbing the plump skin momentarily.

When Cloud seemed pacified just enough, he was slow about pressing his erection into his tight backside. He watched as that beige and ruby splotched face twisted with pain, eyelids slamming shut from the thick intrusion. His arms were quick to find the soldier’s shoulders and dig into them, pulling his form closer to him. His breaths hitched in his chest the deeper his other half pressed. He wasn’t even halfway pressed in the blond’s backside before the younger man had his face pressed against his chest and refrained from even breathing, his entire body constricting and contracting.

“Hey, relax, sunshine.” Zack lulled, knowing he had to be gentle and careful doing this.

He couldn’t be all dirty talk and rough handling –at least not for now. If he did, it would just cause the blond below him to freak out and not allow them the pleasure of melding into one. They had only done this once before as well, but there was one major difference from then and now. Then, he just used his hands. Now, he was using his cock. Honestly, that was a _big_ difference. Especially noting that his fingers didn’t have a thick circumference and weren’t eight inches long.

Cloud was refusing to relax as his body attempted to force the intruder out with constricting muscles alone. The raven-haired man had to keep himself from just ramming right through that wall, even though the pressure was both suffocating and immensely arousing at the same time.

“Hurts…” He managed to choke out, keeping his head tucked away and his hands still tightly gripping his shoulders.

“The pain will go away but _only_ if you relax.” Zack informed.

“But, what if-”

“ _Relax_. I promise to be gentle and not hurt you.”

Cloud forced himself to breathe before he found himself lying back down against the recliner. He pulled the soldier’s body down with him, wanting to keep a hold of him. The older man reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind the blonde’s right ear, brushing against his soft face as he did so. When he was given a silent smile for his actions, he knew he could continue.

He was slow and careful as he did so, but ended up pressing himself into his tight backside. That face scrunched up once more before remembering to unwind and not focus on the pain. Zack was slow in the starting thrusts, making sure they weren’t too hard, but just enough to get them both off.

Eventually, that face of pain started to melt into one of pleasure after a few testing pushes. His eyes remained closed as those swollen lips parted as a breathy moan slipped out in its stead, his whole body rocking against the leather seat from the motions performed on him. Those hands that never dared to leave his broad shoulder did just that, trailing towards his back and dragging them down when it felt too good.

Zack kept at his current pace, smirking down at Cloud’s pleasured face below him. He liked the sting of his nails clawing down his back, it riled him up and gave him surges of energy. The way his face looked while he fucked him was stimulating just by itself.

“ _Harder._ ” Cloud panted out, digging those crescent shaped nails even deeper into taut flesh.

The soldier accommodated with enthusiasm, a hungry smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he started ramming into the blond as he was asked. Their bodies rocked against the recliner even more so, the whole seat starting to move from the force alone. The movie continued to play, offering background noise and nothing more.

Zack leaned in and started to kiss the blond as he fucked him, not able to resist keeping his mouth off his delicious skin. Besides, those moans shot straight into his mouth, and he took pleasure in siphoning even more out when he could. Eventually, he got so caught up in the moment he started to pound into Cloud harder and faster without consent. However, the cadet enjoyed the sensation and was clawing his back feverishly.

He could feel each mark drag and burn down his back like scalding hot water or multiple bee stings. He felt wet skin split violently and bleed all over his mouth for the second time that afternoon. The blonde cried out, but with a quick and well timed thrust, that cry slipped into a loud moan instead. Their cocks trembled, stiffening and only growing as rigid as they possibly could. Both were on the edge of release but trying to hold on for as long as physically possible. The blond quickly tore his face away from his lovers and exhaled shakily.

“Zack, I-” Cloud gasped, his voice strained and small as it broke into a grunt and moan.

However, the solider already knew the ending to that unspoken statement. He was fixing to spill. The raven-haired man quickly pulled out of him and backed off, just enough to hunker down and wrap his lips around the blond’s cock.

He sucked and lapped up the sensitive skin with ease, drinking every last bit of flesh that he could claim. He felt pre-cum already staining his taste buds and trickling down his throat. He wanted _more_. He used his tongue to flick at the underside of the head as he puffed warm air around it. He got what he came for when release spurted wildly into his mouth, and he drank it up like some sweet nectar or holy water. He swallowed every last drop and even licked the remnants off his lips when he pulled away.

When he looked back up, he saw Cloud was panting with his face completely flushed red. Blue eyes locked with the other, staring for just a moment. The blond slowly sat up, fighting the wave of exhaustion that overcame him in order to finish his lover like he had been done. He didn’t wait for approval, didn’t ask how he wanted it done. He just leaned in and quickly wrapped his mouth around the swollen erection.

Zack’s fingers embedded themselves into his sunshine-hued hair again almost with predictability, as if it was something he had done a million times already. He was now the one doing the groaning and the moaning while the cadet tapped into him to draw out what he wanted.

He didn’t have to move his mouth for very long, because the solider spilled out not long after with a shudder and a curse word. The two were then left panting and gasping for air in the same seat while the movie continued on. Times up, punch out. Done for the day, resume again tomorrow. The raven-haired man glanced behind him to take a peek at the screen to see where the movie was at. A slug and a small male human were arguing over talking with the girl that had been the one to be transported to the tiny world. However, she was not in the tiny world and was normal sized.

“There’s a sack of ‘shut-your-flat-face’ by that rock over there. Why don’t you go _pick it up_?” The slug threatened to the human male.

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I still find that funny.” Zack commented with a tired chuckle.

“I think we missed the entire movie.” Cloud realized, watching the screen as well.

“Well, we can just see it again later today or just wait for it to come out on DVD.” The First class suggested as he glanced back to his boyfriend.

“Well I saw that they’re releasing it in like, two weeks. I think we can wait that long.” The trooper recalled as he maintained eye contact.

“Maybe next time we won’t mess around through the whole movie!” Zack chirped, most of his pep sapped by exhaustion.

“Yeah, maybe.” Cloud laughed, rolling his eyes.

The credits then started to roll and the lights gently came back to life, bathing the empty theatre with a soft glow. The two love-struck men realized that they were still very much nude and exposed. It was only a matter of time until the cleaning crew showed up to clean out the auditorium. So the two quickly scrambled to put their clothes back on as fast as they could.

The workers didn’t suspect a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment if you want and let me know what you thought! Thank you! :)


End file.
